Individuals have been curling and waving their hair for many, many years using a variety of devices. There are of course devices for curling hair that are heated, usually by electricity, to give a set to the curl or wave. However, many hair curling devices have been used that require neither heat nor electricity to produce the desired results. Usually, these hair curling devices take the form of a cylindrical shaped object around which the hair is wound and then held in place by a hollow cylinder, hair pins, or special clips. These devices come in a variety of sizes depending upon the curl or wave that the user wishes to produce, but the known devices are usually bulky and uncomfortable to sleep on even if they are made out of a soft material such as a foam plastic. Also, most prior art devices will produce only one type of curl, and in order to produce a different type or size of curl or more gentle wave, it is necessary to use different size devices. The user thus must keep a supply of a variety of devices which are quite bulky and which take up a considerable amount of room to store. Moreover, many of the prior art devices are somewhat difficult to use, and although they produce hair that is curly, it is difficult to simulate the look of a "permanent" on a temporary basis unless chemicals are applied to the hair.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new and unique hair waving device that will provide the look of a perm on a temporary basis without the use of chemicals. It is a further object of the invention to provide a hair waving device that is simple to use and which also can be used to provide a variety of styles of waves.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hair waving device that is not uncomfortable to sleep on, is not bulky and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.